pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
FRLG035: Phew for Mew
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 26. Synopsis After the crisis is over, Organism Number 2 bids farewell to Red and flies off, in search for the other Deoxys, Organism Number 1. As the Pokédex Holders cherish this moment, Sird appears and tries to take Organism Number 2 back. Everyone goes to stop her, but an unexpected thing happens. Chapter Plot Red's Pokémon, along with Blue's Charizard and Chuchu, return to their masters. Red turns to Organism Number 2 and clenches its tentacle, for they are friends now. Mewtwo looks up to the sky, seeing Mew, who must've landed the airship safely. Mewtwo feels it can search for its origins, even if it felt angry at what Mewtwo is. Mewtwo talks to Organism Number 2, who felt his sentiments. Red thanks Blue and Green for assistance and notices Silver is here as well. Blue pulls Silver, vouching Silver helped greatly as well. Blue asks for Silver's help, for he read Giovanni's book, which mentions Rhydon can evolve even further, by trading. Silver smiles, for trading is his trait. Red sees Yellow is asleep. Green advises Red they could give Yellow a Pokédex, which was not destroyed when Oak transferred data to the new Pokédex. Red takes the Pokédex and places it in Yellow's hands. Red, Green, Blue and Silver take their Pokédex out, seeing this is some sort of a re-union. Green also remembers Professor Oak stated there are two more Pokédex he made for two trainers in Hoenn, who fought in the crisis of Kyogre and Groudon. Green wishes they could meet up with these trainers, along with those from Johto. Red notices Organism Number 2, who communicates through the Pokédex. Organism Number 2 decides to search for its "pal", Organism Number 1, which Team Rocket let free, as well as searching for an meteorite, to grant it freedom in changing forms. In Attack Form, Organism Number 2 thanks Red and flies off. Red thanks Deoxys and watches as it flies off, but notices someone approaching. Ultima, Lorelei and Professor Oak go to visit the crash site of the airship. Lorelei notices on her radar that Sird is coming to the crash site. Lorelei has Jynx create an ice statue, to pay back Sird for the crimes she made. Sird, who is wounded and her clothes torn apart, approaches the Pokédex Holder, amazed how they survived - especially the pony-tailed girl, Yellow. Blue claims Yellow can channel her emotions, so her Pokémon become much more powerful in battle, since Blue was the one that taught her. Sird smiles, for they managed to get her admiration, since they are all strong and united, sharing bonds with each other. Sird claims it is too dangerous to have the Pokédex Holders running about, as an icy cuff appears on her leg. Sird knows well Lorelei is using tricks to make her suffer. But Sird does not want to leave without anything, so uses the Poké Ball to call Organism Number 2 back. The Pokédex Holders, including Mewtwo, charge against Sird. However, a flash of light affects them all. Sird smiles, for even if she couldn't call Deoxys back, she gained something else. Sird bids the Pokédex Holders farewell - forever - and shatters the icy cuff on her leg. Later, Professor Oak, Lorelei and Ultima visit the crash site, very shocked at what they see. Oak asks Lorelei not to let Green's parents see this. On Five Island, Bill answers the phone and is told Red managed to land the airship and Team Rocket is defeated, as they left into the wild. Everyone cheers, but Bill hears dark news, for the Pokédex Holders, who fought valiantly, have been affected by a strange light - and turned into stone. Trivia This is the last chapter of FireRed & LeafGreen arc. Errors In the VIZ Media edition, Professor Oak on the second to last page calls Ultima, Kimberly, which is her in the Chuang Yi edition. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 26 chapters